Friends the next generation
by Lalalucy123
Summary: The shows mainly doun used around Emma, and her friends In high school
1. The first one

Description of each character

Sam Hannigam is 15, has long brown hair with hazel eyes, like his dad, and tan skin like his mom. He plays hockey and wants to be an actor. He also loves his dog.

Jessie tribbiannib has long blonde hair, bright green eyes and pale skin, she looks nothing like her dad, she's 14 and is trying to start her modeling career but, is very discouraged, she's fairly invved at school and has a lot of friends.

Kevin tribbiani is 15, he has long dirty blonde hair that quiffs up and he has bright green eyes like his sister and mom. He's very sexually active and very open about his opinion on ladies

Jack bing is 11 and is an amazing dancer, he has won many awards and talent competitions. He has medium length black hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin, he looks like Monica even though they aren't related

Then, there's Angiebing, shes 16, she gets all the boys, she has long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes like her siblings, she has it dyed brown now

Bengeller, is 18, he has long dark hair and dated Angie a while ago and now they hate each other

Erica bing, is also 11, she has long blonde hair and dark eyes. She's funny but, shy and isn't as popular as her brother.

And finally Emmageller, ok I haven't really decided her personality yet i think that it is gonna develops sooo ya but, she is 14, has blonde hair and side bangs and blue eyes like her mom, she's more awkward then her friends.


	2. The one where he decides

Day 1

Hey, soooooo ugh this is so weird... Uhhmm ok I am just going to be writing down random little like stories when they happen in my life.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself I guess,

Well, I have a brother named Ben and a sister named Sierra she's 13 and has long dark hair like her dad (sry I just made up this character) and obviously my parents, my friends are ok, I was forced into the friendship since I was little because they're my parents friends but, Erica, jack, Kevin, Angie, Jessie and Sam.

You will quickly learn my friendship with all of them, it's complicated

SAMs pov

I say at the lunch table with Kevin and Ben "look I can feel it, today's the day" I said "man, you've been saying that for a year" Kevin said, it was true but I could feel it "look I've dated so many girls, kaylee, Shannon, Sadie, Alice, and I just want Emma" I said truthfully "man she doesn't even know you exist" Ben said "yeah she does we hang out every night" I said immediately "I'm sorry I meant she has no clue you love her" Ben repeated "look I've sold all my wild oats and I'm ready to make my move for the rest if my life" I said truthfully "ok ok man just go talk to her she's at our house with angie" Kevin said "alright, alright I will"


	3. The one where the date is set

Emma's lob

I sit at home with Angie, just casual when the guys come in. "Hey" we say casually. "Sam what's wrong with your face" Angie said "I I ran here" he said, and I looked at him weirdly and he just smiled... Weirdo.

""Hey ummm me you wanna see a movie later" he said looking at her "uhmm sure, ang wanna come" I said I don't really wanna go alone that might be weird "uhmmm yeah as much fun as sitting around with freshman sounds I'm gonna pass" she said getting up and grabbing her bag and leaving.

"So?" He said "ummm sure why not" I said smiling casually.

Same pov

"Omg I can't believe she said yes" Kevin said. "Why?" Umm ow "because... It's you... Awkward dark skinny dog loving you" he said ok that all sounds not the bad to me.

"Look she doesn't know it's a date so don't say that" I said fixing my hair "hah yeah" Kevin said "look I have more important things to do I'm going out with this beautiful girl named Lilian tonight she's perfect" he said and I replied "for tonight" smoking he pushed me and left.

Man, I really can't wait!


	4. The one with the emotional rollercoaster

Emma's pov

When I got back to my bedroom I just hopped on my bed and went to sleep, my boyfriend, Collin, wanted to talk later so.

SAMs pov

What should I wear? What's should we see? What should we do? Does she know it's a date? No of course no how do I make her know it is? Maybe I don't want her to hmmmm

It's been a. Few hours and I think I look pretty good and I'm gonna. Head over to em's

When I got over the. re, Rachel opened the door, "hey Sam how's the acting thing going?" Oh um yeah fine I guess. Where's Emma?" I said confused to why she wasn't waiting and her face looked softer "oh um she's upstairs, she's not having the best day I don't know she seems mad" her mom said "oh well um I'll be down in a minute" I said running up the stairs

I entered the room and saw Emma curled up under the sheets, "em? Are you-are you ok?" I said confused , she didn't move.

"Em? Are are you ok?" I asked again making my way over to the bed, she turned away more is I couldn't see her face and I scooted towards her "I'm sorry" I said laying next to her now "it's ok" she said in a cracked voice that made it very apperent she had been crying "I- I- I- the thing is" she started "you don't have to tell me it's ok" I said "it wasn't me though cuz that would be awkward" I said and she smiled and shook her head no and I payed back down and kissed her hair "he was cheating on me" she said quietly. She had a boyfriend how could I have forgotten? She loved him! I'm an idiot! Well she doesn't love him anymore so my chance is no, stop this is not right "em..." I stated "you don't have to. I'm I'm just so upset" she said jumping out of bed wiping her smeared makeup and beginning to pace "I mean I mean he said he loved me! He said he didn't care that I didn't want to... You know... Yet" she said growing angrier and angrier beginning to pull at her hair. "Em look he..." I started again "he is such an ass hole I swear I dotn need him, he was never around anyways" she said louder "it's ok" I said standing up she screamed and started ripping pictures off the walls and pushing books off shelves and yelling "I don't need him screw him" she said yelling "I can get a great boyfriend who will treat me right who will be by my side no matter what

And will will..." She began to cry "why did he do this to me?" She said and I quickly pulled her into a hug, and not a hug I had ever had before, a hug of sincerity, a hug that made me feel like I needed to puke but, it was warm and blurry. I just rubbed her back and her hair until she calmed down. "Same?" She said phlling away and looking up at me "hmmm?" I said "thanks" she said looking me in the eyes and I just hugged her again.


	5. The one with all the confusuion

Emmas pov

So haha Ya nothing really happens last night I um I decided to stay in Ya um Ya

"Hey im going out see ya" Kevin said but, Ben grabbed his arm "where" he said "with a girl why?" He just looked a t the teenage boy "right yeah um what's girl" Ben said going towards the fridge now "Lillian" Kevin said smiling "again" I smiled "yeah I think we're gonna take our relationship to the next step I rolled my eyes "which is...? "ben said "Ben can you not" I said growing annoyed "he just looked at me and back at Kevin "so you guys had sex" "oh my god" and with that I jumped up and called my mom to tell Ben to go away and he did "sorry kev" I said grabbing a bag of chips "so what did you mean" I said casually "um just like make it official and probably like first base" he said "ohhh haha cool" I said "you don't know what that is" he said looking over towards me "no not a clue besides something sexual" "tounge " he said "ah yeah ok um well bye " I said grossed out and now pushing him out the door.

Kevin's pov

I was at Lilian's house picking her up she has medium length black hair that's straight down the middle and half Armenian with a very curvy body she smiles when she sees him "hey kev ready to go" she said putting a necklace around her neck and walking toward the doer "yeah yeah sure" he said

After they finish their date and start walking home they're having light co cessation about movies and Kim kardashian a butt and just normal stuff "oh stop its this complex" Lillian says grabbing my arm "oh um well alright can you make it up alone" I said smiling "yeah yeah I think so " she smiled. I leaned Ina be kissed herald she accepted it and I tried to put my hands in her hair to heat things up and she retreated "umm yeah um I don't wanna got to fast" she saiid I was shocked "oh um ok" I said "well text me she said turning towards her apartments "right" I said

What the hell just happened?


	6. Th one with josiah

Emma's pov

I was about to get home and Jessie was walking with me, "hey, yeah so um I think I'm gonna go" she said and I turned "why?" I said "Ben there?" She asked "ummm no I don't think..." I said "then sure" she said. I opened the for to see my mom and dad sitting on the couch like they needed to tell me something."em, glad your home" my mom said "hey jes" my dad said "hey! Umm I'm gonna go" she said leaving quickly seeing Ben appear in the doorway

. So what's up" I said smiling and takings. Seat in the recliner "uhmmm there's gona be someone staying with us" my mom said again "um like grandma?l" I said confused "nono like um someone about your age, not for too long." Dad said "uh huh" I said confused "well we were talking to monica and chandler and they said that adopting was great but, we don't wanna do that" my mom continued "so like foster care?" I said confused "exactly" dad said "alright" I said getting up "wait you you aren't mad ?" She said confused "no" dad?" She continued "ummm no" "upset?" "Should I be?" I said "I think it's cool" I said grabbing a cookie and putting it in my mouth. "Well great" my mom said "yeah em, she'll be here soon ok?" Dad said and I just raised my hand in understanding and went to my room.

About two hours later there was a knock at our front door and I went to open it seeing a woman and a teenage boy "hey, are your parent home?" The woman asked "ummmm yeah hold on." And I screamed for them and they appeared in seconds. "Hi Abigail we spoke on the phone?" Ross said. And I just walked away out of boredom, ugh honestly can they be less boring.

After about 15 minutes they invited the teenage boy inside "thought you were supposed to be a chick" I said not looking away from the mummy movie I was watching "I t

Bought you were a dude so..." And I just looked at him he was short, but, very buff. He had acne one his face with short black hair. But like sea green eyes, with blue, cracked lips and bucked teeth. "Your name?" I said "Josiah" he said he had a really big nose too "you?" He said move a pillow to get comfortable "Emma" he had a very big chin, everything was big on him "how old are you?" He asked "14" she said "you look older" he said "hah" I replied "you have any friends?" I sales and he blushed his already red cheeks "not really I have a girlfriend but that it" I nodded "I'm gonna make food you want something I said standing up "Ya sure I'll come with you" he said in his deep bass lol voice, we go to the kitchen and I open up and start to make a frozen pizza "so are you gonna go to my school" I asked "i think" he had a very blank look on his face as we continued our completely pointless conversations

We had been walking for what felt like hours as me and the gang were coming home from school I had been talking to Sam for so long I didn't realize that I hadn't seen Josiah in awhile so I turned around and started to walk back are Angie came with me "so what do you think of him?" She said "ummmm I dunno he's kinda annoying and he's always sarcastic" I said not thinking about the conversation she just nodded and then I thought I saw his shirt in the corner of my eye. "JOSI-". She began before I covered her mouth "shhh come on" I said as we tip toed closer we saw him and his girlfriend making out which shocked me a little and I instantly got angry and ripped his off of her by the back of his shirt "what the hell are you doing" I asked "jo... Who are these girls" his girlfriend said getting angry throwing her hand towards us "the girls house I'm staying out and her friend" I rolled my eyes and started tapping my foot hard to show my anger "you can't just leave you dumbass" Angie said "well I'm gonna go." She said waving away "wait, Daniela" he called "I'll call you" he yelled and she waved her hand in dismissal and then me and Angie just walked away "you still don't mind him? Em" Angie asked "shut up" I said


	7. The one with Emma's bedroom

Emma's pov

I was laying on my bed opposite of Jessie who was changing her sweatshirt when Ben walked in. And he just looked around and then immediately turned out of the room as Jessie finished putting on her shirt I jusmped off the bed and grabbed ben by the back of his shirt and pulled him into my room "that it I'm so tired of this awkwardness your my brother and your my best friend and this ends now" I said waslking out of the room leaving Jessie and Ben in my room.

Nobody's pov

The two teens just started at eacgotherbin disgust "well we aren't getting out of here til we talk" ben said taking a seat on his sisters bed and looking at Jessie "look we need to get through this" ben continued. "I- I don't know what you want me to say" Jessie said sitting back on the bed "just we need to agree to civilness" Ben said surprised she broke her "not a word" Jessie said and Ben sat on the bed next to me "look jes, we dated, we broke up, these things happen" Ben said trying to get through to her " I - I'm sorry" Ben said "well you should be" Jessie said crossing her arms "I loved you so Ben Ben" she said beginning to cry "I- I know" he said hurt by what he had done to the younger girl. "Why did you leave me then!" She said suddenly upset "I-I I thought I loved her" he said stuttering "uh huh you thought you loved me too" she said crossing her arms "hey and you can't use that against me, you went out the night we broke up and messed around with Jesse" he said starting to yell. "I never did anything with mya" he said "that's... That's not important what I did we were over then" she said "doesn't matter, proved how much you cared about me!" "Don't you get it! I cared so much I did do it!" She said upset again "did you not see Jesse!" She said throwing her hands in the air "yeah I I did but-" he sai before getting cut off "then you know he wasn't as good looking as Nya with her beautiful hair and her perfect smile, I figured you had slept with her!" She said "I'm not that kind of guy. Jes, I i love you, and I still love you but, you make it so hard" he said "you do?" She said turning up her nose in confusion "yes! And I think I haven't stopped" he said sitting next to her "really?" She said smiling "yeah" he said again, they leaned in and kissed each other passionately before Emma ran in "soooo everyone happy?" She said ok?" She said smiling "you would know you listened the whole time" Jessie said and Emma just smiled.


	8. The one where Ben passes

Scene opens to Emma's living room with em, Jessie, and her parents enters Ben. "Rachel I got back that test thing I took" he said excitedly "ohhh honey what'd you get" mom said standing to head towards her stepson "why does she care?" Jessie asked "they studied for hours" I said starring "I got an A" he said expectedly "oh hon, that's great!" She said hugging Ben while Jessie got up to hug him also "this is the first A ice gotten in his class! Mr. No land class is so hard" he said "hey good job loser!" I said sarcastically "let's celebrate" dad said and we went out to Thai great place called valarie's for burgers.

This one was way too short sryyy


End file.
